The Alternative
by Dark.Force.Light
Summary: What if Anakin let Mace Windu kill Palpatine? What if he was assigned as the new Chancellor? Just read and review.
1. The Choice

Woohoo! I finally thought of another fanfic. And it's for Star Wars! I wonder where should it start... I know! The part where Mace kills Palpatine.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

* * *

Chapter I

The Choice

**Chancellor's Office**

"I'm going to end this once and for all!" Mace Windu shouted readying his lightsaber to kill Palpatine.

"I need hi..." Anakin's voice trailed away. He remembered lots of things he was told by the other Masters about love.

_Flashback 1_

_Siri Tachi was dead. Obi-Wan sat beside her trying to contemplate what had happened. He wants to kill the man who did this. But, he can't. He remembered __Master Yoda has taught him: "Love breeds Sacrifice, which breeds Hatred _(Disclaimer the second: Look, I know that this line was what Pain said when he severely wounded Hinata and showed it to Naruto before losing control. Either way: I do **not **own any thing that was written in this fanfic and sorry about that Masashi Kishimoto)_. Regardless, he can't help but feel anger._

_After chasing Magus around and almost killing him, he controlled it and put him under arrest._

_Anakin came, witnessed the event and asked his Master, "Obi-Wan, why didn't you kill him? He should be dead because of Master Tachi's death."_

_Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, sighed and said, "I know that, Anakin, but I can live while remembering her. The same lesson was learned by Qui-Gon."_

_Anakin thought about this while he came home. Obi-Wan can live without her? Anakin knew that _he_ cannot live without Padme. But, love is forbidden in the Jedi order. What should he do if he lost Padme?_

_Flashback 1 End_

Mace Windu was readying his lightsaber to kill Palpatine. Anakin's hand went to his lightsaber, all the while remembering another flashback.

_Flashback 2_

_Anakin seeked his Master's counsel. Ever since Magus' arrest and Obi-Wan's words, Anakin has been too centered in thinking about Padme._

_Obi-Wan said to Anakin, "Anakin, let me tell you a little story."_

_Anakin whined, "But, Obi-Wan, what does this have that will teach me a lesson?"_

_Obi-Wan sighed. He expected this. "Because, Anakin, this was a story about my dead master, Qui-Gon Jinn, and him going too close to the Dark Side __because of his love, Tahl's death."_

_Anakin was surprised. _His _master's master was in love with someone, lost her to death, and grew close to the Dark Side? "Well, tell me."_

_"Very well. They were, both, made Jedi Masters at the same time. Both of them grew close in love, eventually. She was blinded on a mission to Melinda __and Daan. She, however, mastered her Force-sight _(like Visas Marr's Force Sight ability) _and hearing to the point that she can do well with either one. __She and Qui-Gon got sent to multiple missions. I'm getting too far from the lesson here... So let's skip to the part where she died. A mission was received __from the twins Eritha and Alani, reporting their father's death merely after being made Supreme Governor. So, she went. After a few days, no word came from her. Qui-Gon became increasingly worried for her and searched for her, ignoring the Council's orders. He found her. She, however, was in bad condition. She was captured by an impostor Jedi, Balog, and drugged her that made her strength go down every second. So, once he found her, she was nearly dead. He tried to help her. He couldn't. After Tahl's death, he vowed to kill Balog for his crimes. He hunted him down, and finally, cornered him. When he was about to kill him, however, he heard a voice saying to stop. So, like me, he arrested him. Afterwards, he thanked me for stopping him. I replied by saying that I didn't do anything. Only then did he realize that that was Tahl's voice telling him to stop."_

_Anakin didn't get it. Both masters lost both of their love, hunted down their killers, but stopped when delivering the killing blow. "Obi-Wan, I don't get it. Why stop him?"_

_"Anakin, you really don't get it, do you? Knowing that she will die, and it happening, will only prove to be a danger to the person loving him/her. He/She will go close to the Dark Side when he/she kills the person responsible. I heard from Master Yoda what happened on Tatooine. You should be careful when handling your emotions. Don't let anger cloud your judgement."_

_"I...will think about it, Master."_

_Flashback 2 End_

Mace's lightsaber was halfway to Palpatine. Anakin's lightsaber was detached from his belt. A third flashback came to his mind.

_Flashback 3 (this will be a really short one)_

_Anakin asked Yoda, "What should I do, Master Yoda? What should I do to relieve myself of this pain?"_

_Yoda replied, "Train yourself to let go of the things you hate to lose."_

_Flashback 3 End_

"Anakin!" Palpatine's voice knocked Anakin out of his trance.

It was too late. Mace Windu...killed Palpatine.

Mace Windu switched off his saber, turned to Anakin, and said, "Skywalker, would you kindly explain to me why you see fit to leave him alive?"

Anakin knew that he would have to do this. "Please, bear with me, Master. Palpatine knew that I w-was...m-mar-rried t-to P-Padm-me." Anakin feared what Master Windu would say.

"You do know that marriage is forbidden in the Jedi Order."

"Yes, Master. But, I feel that if I tell you that, I can tell you how Chancellor Palpatine."

"Very well, Skywalker, explain. And remember, when you say something about Palpatine, call him as such, he is no longer a Chancellor."

"Yes, Master." Anakin told him about Palpatine's tale about Darth Plagueis, his tricks about him being in the Jedi Order, and other things, finally, stopping to the point where Palpatine told him about the Dark Side of the Force.

"This is an...interesting development. Come, Skywalker. We must relay a message to every Jedi." Windu led him to the door, when Anakin stopped.

"But, Master Windu, what about him? Surely, he must be disposed of. Truthfully, I doubt the clones ability to guard him."

"As much as I don't share your distrust, you're right. Clones can't survive enemy Sith. I'll put Cin Drallig and his apprentice in."

"Thank you, Master."

"Don't thank me yet, Skywalker. Don't forget, we still have to discuss your punishment for breaking the Code."

"Yes, Master." Anakin said, sadly. He knew this wouldn't end well.

* * *

Well, that was tiring. And tough.

Read and Review.

Please.


	2. The Talk

Here is the second chapter of my Star Wars fanfic: The Alternative.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Talk

**Kashyyyk**

Yoda felt it. It was as if a great burden in the Force was lifted. He decided that the Council would think on this, later. Now, however, he needs to think about the war.

"Master Yoda." A clone behind him called. Yoda turned to the call. "It would seem that we are winning. We don't know why. But they are slipping. Their energy reactors are getting weaker."

"Hmm, interesting this is. Waste this opportunity we must not. Defeat them we must."

"Yes, sir."

Yoda thought about it. Droids can't feel the Force. So why are their energy reactors weakening? Little did he know about Palpatines plan before his death.

**Mustafar (a flashback but after Palpatine's death)**

*BEEP!*

"What was that?" Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray wondered.

*BEEP!*

"There it goes again! Find the source!"

After a few minutes of searching,

"I found it!" One of the pe...er, alie...whatever they ares shouted.

*BEEP!*

"Hurry up then! I can't stand the noise that thing is making."

He (meaning the whatever they are) clicked it. Suddenly, an image of Palpatine showed up. "Nute Gunray, if you are seeing this, then this must mean that I am dead."

"What? Lord Sidious...is dead?"

"This lecture of mine is too long. Skipping to the point, I want you to get out of Mustafar and go somewhere else. Go to Myrkr. It's a planet that causes the Jedi's Force Powers weak or not work. Set up a base there at wait for my successor, if he ever comes." Palpatine added.

"Yes, my lord." Gunray said, knowing it to be futile to answer. He turned to the crowd as Palpatine's image disappeared. "Captain, transfer all available energy to the core ships. We're leaving."

"But sir, there is no energy left to power even one and a half of the core ships."

"Then, get them from the droids that are attacking everywhere."

"Yes...sir." The droid said, knowing that it would be pointless to argue. They needed to escape.

**Kashyyyk**

The clones were, literally, wiping the floor with the droids. In less than thirty minutes, the number of droids fell to a quarter to that of the clones and wookies combined. In five minutes, Kashyyyk was droid-free.

"Master Yoda, all droids have either been deactivated, out of lack of energy, or defeated." The clone with Yoda said.

"Very good." Yoda said, turning around. "Leave we should. No more business we have."

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"Hmm, the sooner we solve the problem, the sooner the Sith shall be gone."

**Mygeeto**

Ki-Adi-Mundi was, in a sense, doesn't know what to do. He felt the great lift of the burden in the Force, but, being in a battle, left it to the back of his head.

"Come on!" Ki shouted to his battalion of troops.

"Yes, sir. Alright men! Ready, aim, FIRE!" A clone ordered. Then a rain of lasers fell on the droids; blaster fire from the UT-AT's rained on droid tanks; Ki-Adi-Mundi sliced his way through hundreds of battle droids.

"We're winning, Bacara!"

"Yes, sir!"

A random clone shouted, "Watch out!" as a vulture droid rammed down on one of the UT-ATs. An explosion, clone pushed backwards, and Ki-Adi-Mundi trying his hard to deflect the enemy blaster fire and use the Force to support the bridge, at the same time.

It was tiring. First, the bridge was heavy, second, he had to use all of his senses, third, he had to keep his troops alive, and fourth, the only place they had was the bridge. And it was thin. The back portion was filled with tanks, and the front, with droids. How could he use that to his advantage? That's it!

"Bacara! Have all UT-ATs move back to the checkpoint! But let them keep firing!" Ki-Adi-Mundi shouted to the commander.

"Yes, sir! Go!" The UT-ATs slowly moved back to the other end of the bridge while firing at the tanks.

As soon as the UT-ATs was safe on the stable ground of the bridge endpoints, Ki-Adi-Mundi shouted to Bacara, "Commander! Put your light troopers at front, medium at the middle and heavy at the back, you included!" They did so. "Good! Now, slowly move back!" They did so. So did he.

"What are you planning, sir?"

"If I can't use one of the advandages...then I'll use both! Bacara! Call for the bombing run!"

"Oh! That's your plan, sir? Got it! Go long!"

Approximately 5 V-Wings worked their way to the surface (there is also the space war)...

"Slowly approaching targets..." Almost there... "Set bombs to EMP." There! "Drop bombs!"

When the bombs hit the ground, the EMP effect immediately took place, stunning any and all droids on the enemy side of the bridge.

"Done it, finally, Bacara." Ki-Adi-Mundi said, turning off his lightsaber.

"Yes, sir." Bacara said, with relief.

"Call for the ships."

**Utapau**

Obi-Wan just finished his fight with Grievous. He just moved to Cody's position. Cody gave him back his lightsaber. So then, back to helping the droids. All throughout the trip to the droid-infested floor, he can't help but wonder what happened to Anakin and what that big disturbance in the Force was. It felt as if a weight was lifted off the Force's shoulders.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream snapped Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. He forgot. There was a war going on. The scream came from one of the clones that fell from the platform.

"I'll worry about that later. Now, destroy the droids here."

Obi-Wan reached the area where there are the most number of droids. He activated his lightsaber and began deflecting the blaster fire.

"Sir! Good thing, you're here! We've lost most of our troops." a clone shouted.

"Yes, I know, Captain." Obi-Wan said to the clone trooper.

Obi-Wan rushed to the middle of the fight and used his desired form with his previous form (Soresu defensive power with Ataru acrobatics and moves) to destroyed the troops. Destroyed? No, it wasn't the word for it. More like decimated. He sliced, deflected and jumped through all the droids like simple training bots. After approximately 20 minutes, the slaughter stopped.

"Sir." A clone walked up to him...a clone commander.

"Cody...how goes the clean-up?" Obi-Wan asked as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Going very well, sir. The Utapauans are grateful for this and gave us a few of their supplies."

"Give them back, Cody. We have no need for extra supplies." Obi-Wan said, shocking Cody.

"Yes, sir."

**Cato Nemodia**

Plo Koon was flying above Cato Nemodia. He has just finished his mission here. But that great feeling of the Force is still on his mind.

"Ok, boys, let's go home." Plo said to the others.

"Yes, sir."

**All the other Jedi**

"What is this feeling? It feels as if a great burden left the Force."

**Jedi Temple**

Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker was sitting in their respective seats in the Jedi Order, when...

*Beep*

"There it is, Skywalker." Windu said to Anakin, while walking over to the center and pressing a button.

Immediately, the holograms of the other Jedi Masters appeared on their respective seats.

Yoda spoke up first. "Hmm, quite few in number we are. Master Windu, Master Skywalker, where are they?"

Anakin decided to explain. "Master, I...I told Master Windu about Palpatine's affliation with the Sith, and-"

Obi-Wan said next, "The Sith? Surely, they can't be here..."

"I'm afraid they are, Master. He tried to lure me into a trap by gaining my trust first, then he told me the 'Tragedy of Darth Plaugeis the Wise'-"

"Darth Plagueis? Who's he?"

"I believe he, Master, was the one who mastered the use of bringing a person back to life-"

Ki-Adi-Mundi shouted, "Impossible! No one can bring the dead back to life!"

Yoda replied, "I belive, Master Mundi, it can. Tell me, Master Skywalker, how goes this legend?"

Anakin bowed low before saying, "Yes Master."

"Darth Plagueis was the Sith Lord who has mastered the art of manipulating midi-chlorians. He has mastered it to the point that he can resurrect people with it. According to Palpatine, he trained someone in his arts and that same apprentice killed him in his sleep."

"Hmmm, what do you think, Master Skywalker, about Palpatine's story?"

"Well, Master, he said that only a few Jedi knew about that story, and quite a number of Sith. I highly doubt that Palpatine merely asked a Jedi to show to him, so I'm guessing _he_ was Plaugeis' apprentice."

"Very perceptive, young Skywalker."

Plo Koon said, "Indeed, he knows that even a Supreme Chancellor has no chance of persuading a Jedi to give him highly sensitive data."

Aayla Secura agreed.

Yoda, then, asked to Mace Windu, "But, the others, Mace. Where are they?"

Anakin answered, "Well, umm, I'm afraid I can answer that one, Master. You see, when Palpatine told me about the Dark Side, he tried to lure me by using-"

"He used Padme, didn't he, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, looking worried.

Plo Koon asked, wonderingly, "Padme? As in Padme Amidala? What's her role in this?"

Mace Windu spoke up, "She is Anakin's Wife."

Ki-Adi-Mundi now asked, "Wife? I thought that marriage is forbidden in the Jedi Order."

"Yes, it is. But apparently, someone's feelings got in the way." Mace said, jerking his head to Anakin.

Anakin replied, "Yes, I'm married to Padme, but I had to do it, Master. I-I love her. I couldn't live without her."

Obi-Wan said, "Therein lies your problem, Anakin."

"What do you mean?"

"You just said it. 'You can't live without her.'"

Anakin looked down. He's right. Everyone he asked about the death of a precious person, they said that he should let go.

"I-I understand, Master."

Yoda said, "Hmm, discuss this we will. Now, the council we must talk about."

The Jedi Masters discussed the plans on how to make Palpatine's death look like an accident, on how to deal with Anakin's punishment, and how to find the leaders of the Trade Federation. Surely, they must have known about Palpatine's death.

* * *

That was done.


End file.
